Rift In Time
by AirbenderKavo
Summary: All of the airbenders in the world travel back in time, to during the 100 year war with Avatar Aang. Zaheer has a plot to destroy the Avatar once and for all to get his revenge. Will Zaheer realize the cost of a time paradox?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End

**A/N: Ok, so this is my second story out of the three I'll be writing at once. This story will mainly focus on Zaheer, Tenzin, Ozai, Jinora, Aang, and the rest of the new air nation. I'll try to be more active on this story than my other story, since I have to do a lot of planning for that (The Alternate Legend). Check it out please? Well, I don't think you wanna read this any longer, so read on! Also, no prologue for this because I don't wanna.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to or from Avatar: The Last Airbender NOR The Legend of Korra.**

_Rift In Time_

_Chapter 1 _

It's been only 2 years since the incident with The Red Lotus. P'Li, Ming Hua and Ghazan all died in battle with the Beifongs, Mako, and Bolin. Zaheer was the only surviving member of the four who died, and returned to prison. His new prison was even more advanced than ever before. Three times the White Lotus security, prison built miles away from any land and underground. That way, Zaheer can't fly away and even if he escaped, it would take him days to fly to any land.

Over the 2 passing years, Zaheer eventually regrew some of his hair and facial hair. His beard was grizzly looking, while his hair was more of a buzz cut. His hair did grow reasonably slow. Zaheer never did forget that day, though. The day his plans were ruined and all he got were dead friends and a sock in his mouth. He swore, the Avatar would rue the day she was born. The airbenders would rue the day they joined that Airbending Master, Tenzin. They would all regret everything. What Zaheer regrets, though, is not saving the woman he loved, P'li. No, not _loved_... He still loves her. Zaheer still loves P'li.

All he wanted to do was give the people of the world a better life, a life without leaders. He took out the Earth Queen and almost took out the Southern Water Tribe chief... Looking back on it, he could've just moved on to the Fire Nation to take out the Firelord. Or maybe perhaps the Northern Water Tribe chiefs.

"Zaheer! Time for your food," Zaheer heard a guard captain address him.

Zaheer was chained to the ground, leaving him defenseless to airbend them like before. Now they just put his food and water in a cup that extends to him through the bars on a stick that they hold. "No thanks..." Zaheer replied, "I don't think I've got the appetite for it right now."

The White Lotus captain raised an eyebrow at Zaheer, "Well, whatever... Suit yourself."

With that, the White Lotus members who came with the food started eating it themselves, leaving the remaining guards to stay and watch over the prisoner. Zaheer would normally try to meditate and enter the spirit world to have a little freedom, but he was in no mood now. He had to start strategizing a plan to get out of here.

. . . . . . . .

Meanwhile at Air Temple Island, Tenzin was packing his stuff for a vacation with his family. Just a month ago, Asami had designed a new suit for the airbenders to modernize them into the new era. They were basically spandex with glider wings under their arms that folded up around the suit itself.

At first, everybody thought it was ridiculous to replace the traditional glider-staffs, but after Kai bravely offered to test fly the first one, there was an agreement. Not many have been made. Only Jinora, Kai, Opal and Otaku have their new wing suits, while the remaining airbenders stuck with their traditional attire and staffs.

"Hey, Dad," Tenzin heard his daughter, Jinora address him, "Could we possibly have Kai come too? And maybe Opal?"

Tenzin's eye twitched when he heard Jinora ask him if Kai could join on their family trip. Of course, he was just being paranoid...

He turned around to face his daughter with a concerned look on his face. As he pinched the bridge of his nose, he let out a small and subtle sigh, "Jinora... Maybe it's time we talk."

Jinora raised an eyebrow in confusion. What did she do? What did she say?

The old airbending master addressed his daughter to sit down in a chair that was sitting in the corner of the room. "Did I do something wrong?" Jinora asked nervously.

"Jinora," Tenzin started, "I know you just turned 13 not too long ago and that's the age where both boys and girls have new desires..." _He's not going where I think he's going is he?_, Jinora thought to herself.

"I understand that your hormones are probably raging and you need to find satisfacto-" Tenzin was cut short by Jinora protesting in what Tenzin had misinterpreted.

"EW! Dad! That's disgusting! I would never do that with Kai at this age! And did you _not _hear when I asked if Opal can come too?" The young master spoke out. Tenzin finally realized his mistake in hearing, "Oh... Then why do you want them to come?"

"Well, they have nothing better to do. And besides, we're going on a 'vacation' to see all the places where Grandpa Aang went as a kid. Wouldn't it be good if they came with since they're both practically family?"

"Ok, ok. I see your point," Tenzin started again, "I suppose they can come."

Opal was just walking down the hall to find Jinora when she heard Tenzin say that. She maneuvered her way to the entrance of Tenzin's room where he was packing. "Did I hear right? I can come?!"

Both Tenzin and Jinora cocked their heads to Opal, shocked by the sound of her voice all of the sudden. "Sorry did I scare you?" Opal spoke up.

. . . . . . . .

After a couple of days, Zaheer finally managed to find inner peace. He was meditating like never before. He emptied his mind about what happened that day with the Avatar and airbenders, and let go of his hate.

Suddenly, the chains tying him down began to rattle. His eyes shut tighter than before, like he was controlling them. The chains shook more rapidly by the seconds passing by. Some of the guards noticed, "Hey! What do you think you're doing Zaheer? Stop using your weird flight-bending-thing to shake the chains!"

"Should we be worried, Captain?" Another guard shouted to the captain.

. . . . . . . .

"Master Tenzin!" A voice shouted from outside.

Tenzin, Jinora and Opal walked towards the courtyard doors to find all the airbenders standing there to greet the three of them. "Yes, Otaku? Is there a problem?" Tenzin asked.

"We heard you were going on a vacation to sites that Avatar Aang visited as a kid!" Otaku answered.

"Yeah! And we wanna come too!" A voice shouted from the background.

"Yeah!" All the airbenders shouted in agreement.

Tenzin looked shocked. Never did he ever think that the new airbenders would insist learning about his father, Avatar Aang. "All of you? Why?"

Otaku immediately answered after Tenzin spoke, "Well Avatar Aang was an air nomad. Wouldn't it be air nomad history or something if we got to see the sites an air nomad would like to go to?"

"Yeah!" The airbender shouted in agreement once again.

"Alright!" Tenzin shouted to stop the shouting, "I guess you can all come on this trip, but I better not have any demands for the next trip my family goes on!"

_Hours later..._

A while later, all the airbender got on their bisons and flew toward the fire nation to start off with. From there, they would go to the north, then figure it out from there. They wanted to avoid the Earth Kingdom since it was being united by Kuvira from all the chaos.

"Daddy, where are we going first?" A concerned Ikki asked.

"We're going to a town in the Fire Nation called Fire Nation Bazaar," Tenzin replied, "It was the town where your grandfather visited his friend Kuzon, then disguised himself as a school student during the 100 year war."

Meelo saw his place to jumo into the conversation to demand something that he wanted for no reason, "Can I get the scarf he wore in the town?"

Tenzin raised an eyebrow, "Meelo, did you not pay any attention when I was teaching you this? He used the belt from the school uniform as a headband."

"Same difference," Meelo replied.

_A couple of more hours later..._

"Dad, I think we're lost. It's getting late and we don't have enough sleeping materials for everyone," A concerned Jinora asked.

"I knew something like this would happen... Jinora, tell Kai, Opal, and the other bison riders to follow me down to that island to land."

Jinora nodded. She turned behind her to yell at Kai and Opal to follow Oogi and to tell the other bison riders to do the same. Once they landed, they started to set up the tents. Since they didn't have enough tents for everybody, some people had to share.

"Jinora and Kai, you two are not sharing the same tent!" Tenzin yelled at the two.

"Dad, stop talking to me like this! We were just talking to each other and he was helping me set it up!" Jinora yelled back.

Kai slowly and quietly slipped away from the two arguing, because it just made him feel uncomfortable that Jinora's dad thought they were gonna sleep together.

. . . . . . . .

_72 years earlier..._

A group of kids had just arrived to an island of some sorts, and were searching around for the spot they were looking for. The "leader" was Sokka, holding a map to guide the rest there. The other three were Aang, the Avatar, Katara, the future spouse of Aang, and Toph, the famous blind earthbender. They were accompanied by their sky bison, Appa, and their Lemur-Bat, Momo.

As they pushed the branches aside and moved through the bushes, they had found the place they were looking for on the other side.

"This is it," Sokka said, "The official rondevu point for the invasion forces. As they looked over the landscape, it was covered in Koala-Sheep.

"How did you pick _this_ place?" Toph asked curiously.

"Before we split up, my dad and I found this island on the map," Sokka replied, "It's uninhabited and the harbor is covered by natural cliffs and it seemed like a secluded place."

Everybody took a second to deposit their camping supplies and get ready for bed.

"Nice work, Sokka," Katara, Sokka's sister complimented, "And we're here 4 days ahead of schedule."

"Wait! Four days!?" Avatar Aang freaked out. He jumped in the air, frightened by the upcoming event, "The invasion's in 4 days?!" Sokka yawned like he didn't care how stressed Aang could be right now.

"Whatever, that's like 4 days from now," Sokka yawned as he held up 4 fingers. He then fell asleep instantly.

Katara found the time to comfort Aang, "Sokka's got the right idea, Aang. We're here, we're ready. The best thing we can do now is get a good night's rest."

Aang put on a worried yet upset face. He looked around at everybody who was laying down to get some sleep, "Yeah... I guess." But the worst thing that happened the moment he fell asleep was this incredibly horrifying nightmare:

_Nightmare sequence..._

_In the firelord's palace..._

_Aang busts down the palace door to reveal his unusual attire and choice. He leaps forward to the edge of a cliff and does some weird movement with his arms, "Your days of teariny are over, Firelord! I'm bringing you down!"_

_The Firelord was just about to eat some grapes until he was interrupted by the Avatar, "Really? How do you plan on doing that when you aren't even wearing pants?"_

_Aang looked down to see his pants were missing. He panicked and grabbed an air nation pillow from thin air and covered himself with it. Multiple eyes came out of nowhere and started to stare at Aang covering himself. The Firelord laughed and laughed. Eventually, Aang scooted his legs backwards and exited the palace full of embarrassment._

_Real time..._

Aang awoke, panicked. He instantly checked to see if his pants were still on. He sighed in relief after he quickly finished searching every inch of his leg. Suddenly, the tiny lemur-bat, Momo, came into view of aang.

"It was just a dream, Momo. I still have my pants," Aang then stood up, "Well, I better keep training."

Aang then started kicking a bush with rhythm repeatedly as Momo sat behind him and watched.

. . . . . . . .

_72 years into the future..._

Everything finally settled down on the island where the airbenders have taken temporary residence. Jinora, Ikki, and Opal shared a tent together, while Kai, Meelo shared a tent of their own. It was about time Kai got to spend some time with his girlfriend's little brother.

Meelo had finally started to grow some hair on his odd-shaped head. It actually seemed to suit him very well.

Meanwhile, Tenzin was checking each tent to check if everybody was at the island and if they lost anybody. So far everybody seemed to be in the right spot, until Tenzin came across Bumi's name on his list.

"Bumi... Where did Bumi go?" He muttered to himself.

As if on cue, a sky bison came into view through the clouds and headed towards the camp. Once it landed, Tenzin was rushing towards it to see if it was Bumi who had fallen behind. As it turns out, it was Bumi indeed. Accompanied by his spirit friend, Bumju.

"Thanks a lot, Tenzin!" Bumi started, "You just left me there on air temple island!" Bumi had been through a lot of trouble with Tenzin, but ditching him on family vacation was too far this time. Tenzin's eyes widened at this statement. He couldn't believe it, how could he forget his own brother?

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Bumi," Tenzin started, "I didn't realize unti-"

Tenzin was cut short by the sound of his brother shouting back at him, "No excuse!" Bumi stood up and climbed off of the sky bison, all while having a pouting face on, "It wasn't funny! I was all alone there wondering where everybody went!"

_FLASHBACK..._

_Bumi had just walked out of the bathroom from causing a huge explosion in there. He really shouldn't have eaten all that meat last night. Isn't he supposed to be a vegetarian now? He's been trying, but he had to have one night full of meat. He definitely took after Uncle Sokka._

_His fingers, on instinct, flew up to his nose to pinch his nostrils shut. Bumi then waved his hand to get the stench away from him. One of the air acolytes noticed him and rushed towards him immediately. "Master Bumi! Master Bumi!"_

_Bumi noticed his calling and cocked his head to the left to see him running towards him. "What is it acolyte person? And where is everybody?"_

_"Sir, all of the airbenders have gone on a trip. You are still here! You must catch up to them," The air acolyte answered with fear._

_"What! They left me?!" Bumi shouted, "Which way did they go?"_

_"West towards the Fire Nation," The acolyte pointed in the exact direction the rest of the airbenders went, "I advise you leave now."_

_Once Bumi knew the direction, there was no stopping him. No potty breaks this time, that's how serious this was. He quickly grabbed one of the last remaining sky bison and flew off West._

_END FLASHBACK..._

"Bumi, I apologize. I truly do, but it's getting dark and you need to get some rest. Both you and Bumju can share a tent with me," The old master apologized.

Bumi just stood there for a minute, deciding how to respond to that "quick-to-the-point" apology. He decided to join Tenzin and get some rest.

Meanwhile with Jinora, Opal and Ikki...

The three airbenders hadn't gone to sleep yet, but were talking about their issues... Because you know, girls do that stuff.

"I just can't believe Bolin is still working with Kuvira! It drives me crazy!" Opal blurted out. Opal was very intense about this type of subject because of what Kuvira did 2 years ago.

"Sorry to hear that, Opal. But you've aready told us this before and it's kinda getting old now. No offense," Jinora responded.

. . . . . . . .

_Meanwhile with Zaheer..._

The sound of the chains rattling increased as Zaheer's power got stronger. Many more guards ran towards the scene, "Call Lord Zuko immediately!"

Just after that guard spoke out, a blinding flash of light appeared in an instant, leaving everybody speechless. Some firebenders, out of instinct, instantly shot fire towards the blinding light and Zaheer in hopes it would stop after Zaheer would die. But before the fire could reach Zaheer and the light, the blinding light faded away instantly along with Zaheer.

. . . . . . . .

_72 years earlier..._

In Fire Nation waters, a Fire Navy ship was sailing through the night making a delivery to the Royal Palace just up North. The commander was taking in the view of the horizon touching the smooth flowing ocean from a balcony. After a short while, his eyes shut slow and lightly to absorb some beauty. He thought commander Zhao was crazy for trying to destroy the moon, it was so majestic...

"Commander, sir!" A guard yelled from the deck.

The captain leaned over the railing of the balcony to see what the guard had wanted, "What is it?"

"Sir, we must slow down! We see somebody floating in the water just up ahead! Please tell the captain to slow down!" The noble guard responded. The commander just nodded before turning around to face the captain with his hands on the wheel. "What'd that man say? Speed up?" The captain joked around once greeted by the commander.

"Enough of your jokes. Just slow down so we can get the man on board," The commander spoke softly yet seriously. The commander always did seem to be calm and never showed anger, unlike most other firebenders. He was tall, thin, elderly and had a civilized posture. Minutes passed and the ship finally reached the man in the water, the fire navy men then reeled him in onto the deck to find the strange man in prisoner type clothes. He had a beard and little hair on his head with a scar on his eyebrow. A female doctor came up to see if the strange man was still alive.

She pushed down on his chest repeatedly until water was out of his body. He coughed and gagged out the ocean water while leaning up off of his back and supported his body with his arms. He looked around him, _Did it work?_, he thought. "Where am I?" The man asked hastily.

The captain and commander nudged their way through the grouped crowd to get to the man and answer him, "You're on a Fire Navy ship heading towards the Fire Nation Royal Palace to deliver something to Firelord Ozai himself," The commander spoke up. "The fastest ship in the navy," The captain interrupted immediately after his sentence. The commander eyed the man they had found intently, "Who are you? Where are you from? And how did you get in the water?"

_Guess I was lucky I had enough air in my lungs to float all the way up to surface from that deep low. No matter, looks like my plan worked. _The man thought to himself. "My name is Lee, I am from Ember Island from the Fire Nation, and I guess my ship got destroyed and sunk while I was sailing," he answered. He was lying, he was reasonably good at lying depending on how big or small that lie may be. Truly, he was Zaheer.

"Well then, Lee," the commander started, "I guess you're coming along with us. We'll have no pit stops to Ember Island. We have to get this delivery to the palace as soon as possible."

"Oh yes... That'll be just fine," Lee (Zaheer) responded ominously.

"I'm Commander Vor, welcome aboard," Commander Vor said welcomely.

**A/N: So there was chapter 1. Hope you liked it fine... So next chapter will be out hopefully within the next 2-4 weeks. I'll be working on another story whilst writing this one and my Legend Of Korra AU, so it'll take some time to get these out. So please if you liked this first chapter, then spread the word of my amazing skills of writingness! Bye!**

**UPDATE NOTE: Okay, so I wrote this before the episode where it showed Zaheer's prison. So by the end he'll just transfer prisons I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Steps

**A/N: So in this chapter we will be seeing some very odd and strange crap going on. Chapter 2 will mainly focus on Jinora, Aang, Kai, and a little bit of Zaheer, Zuko and Katara.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor The Legend Of Korra.**

_Chapter 2_

The sun rose up in the sky over the Fire Nation. Prince Zuko had just woken up, then immediately the servants came rushing towards him. Zuko had gotten into his stance, as the servants put the robe on for the prince.

Prince Zuko had turned away from his room and towards the door. A servant came up to him and offered some fresh fruit. Another servant offered to wash his feet for him, then the prince was offered a head massage. All offers were denied except for a hot towel offered shortly after.

Zuko picked up the towel and dabbed his face before setting it back down on the plate. He exited his home and outside in the bright day, when he saw that citizens were gathered outside again awaiting to see his majesty. It was so crazy that some guards had to escort some citizens away from the scene.

Not to his surprise, Prince Zuko was offered a ride by the servants.

"I'm just going to Mai's house," Zuko stated as he turned to her house, "It's not far..."

The servant wouldn't accept the prince's refusal though, "It's not a prince's place to walk anywhere, Sir." Zuko gave up and accepted. He climbed into the ride and was walked over to Mai's house which was only across the road.

During that scene, Commander Vor and his navy crew accompanied by Zaheer had just arrived in time to see Prince Zuko being eye humped by the girls of the Fire Nation. "Prince Zuko?" Zaheer asked. Commander Vor glanced his direction.

"Why yes, Lee," the commander responded, "Since we've given you a lift, I'm sure you can find your own way from here. It was a pleasure meeting you, Lee."

"Of course, Commander Vor," Zaheer spoke up, "But I actually need to see the prince. Any chance you can arrange a meeting with him? It's an urgent matter."

Commander Vor eyed Zaheer suspiciously. "What business do you have with the prince?"

"It's a family matter, Sir," Zaheer lied, "He was friends with my daughter when he and the princess, Azula, visited Ember Island not too long ago. I was hoping he could give me something he borrowed from her."

It was a good thing Zaheer knew his history well enough to know when important people did what. The commander accepted Zaheer's request even though he thought it wasn't worth Prince Zuko's time, "Very well, Lee. I'll see what I can do..."

. . . . . . . .

_Meanwhile with the Gaang..._

Aang had stayed up all night punching things, specifically the tree he had kept punching for hours and was continuing to do so. Katara was awoken by the loud thumps each fist made to the tree trunk, and soon everybody else awoke as well. Katara looked back at Sokka who then shrugged in confusion. The young waterbender stood up and walked over to the possibly insane airbender.

"Hey," Katara paused to have no answer, "How long have you been up?"

"A couple hours," Aang responded aggressively as he started maneuvering around the tree and whacking it from different angles now, "I've got a lot more skills to find if I'm gonna fight Ozai!" The airbender paused his actions for a minute to breathe slowly.

"You know," Katara started again, "There is such a thing as over-training."

With that statement Aang punched the tree awkwardly, which activated wves of shivers going through his body and falling over. Shortly after, the leaves collapsed on top of him. Soon enough, Aang sprung up from the pile and went into an attack form, "You don't get it do you?" Aang exclaimed, "My form is bad, I'm sloppy, and I still don't know _any _firebending!"

Aang was circling Katara as if he was going to strike her, "Not even the basics," he stopped in a spot and his eye twitched nervously.

A couple of feet away, Sokka was of course, leaning back and making a 'Sokka-Comment', "That's okay, Aang. The eclipse will block out all firebending anyways, you don't _need _to know it," Sokka raised his head at the airbender, "Plus, it's a stupid element."

Aang started defending himself again while chopping the air with his arms diagonally, "Okay, well I still need to know everything else," Aang was now punching and kicking the air, but not bending anything, "I better spend the whole day training." He bowed aggressively towards Sokka and Toph, then to Katara before riding in circles then off to the distance on his air scooter.

Toph had no reaction, since she didn't care, while Katara and Sokka looked at each other nervously.

. . . . . . . .

_Meanwhile with Zaheer in the Fire Nation..._

Zaheer had to wait a while before meeting with Prince Zuko, but he was offered a special house that was abandoned to stay in for a couple of nights before he heads out. He predicted he would be waiting a day or two, but it didn't matter, since all he would do in the mean time is meditate. Like usual, Zaheer meditated into the Spirit World and felt the absense of Raava like he did when Korra was broken and crippled. The Spirit World felt so much different in the past.

Everything seemed darkened, but still colorful, probably because a war has been going on and it's upset the spirits. _It would be interesting to pay a visit to a certain spirit that would still be locked away in this time_, Zaheer thought as he looked around. Vaatu.

_A simple conversation wouldn't hurt. Besides, it'd be neat to hear what he has to say_, Zaheer thought. Moments later, Zaheer found the Tree of Time. He circled around it to face the prison inside holding the dark spirit, Vaatu, himself. "Who are you, mortal?" Vaatu screamed with his echoed voice.

"Relax, I just want to ask some questions involving You, Raava, and me," Zaheer replied calmly, like usual, "My name is Zaheer."

"Raava?!" Vaatu exclaimed, "Why would you... Zaheer, want to know about Raava?!"

Zaheer put his hands behind his back and paced back and forth, "I just want to know if you're able to sense Raava right now, even though the light spirit is damaged greatly. As for me: I want to know if you sense anything about _my _spirit that is different or peculiar."

Vaatu remained silent for a moment, "Mmm, I do sense... something about your spirit that is... off. I can't tell what, though." This made Zaheer smirk, it pleases him that he can manipulate time itself and know almost everything that will happen.

"As for Raava," Vaatu started, "I know for sure that the Avatar is still alive, if that's what your asking. Where he is, I can't sense for the moment.

Zaheer stopped pacing back and forth and jumped up closer to Vaatu. "Listen up, I'm going to find the Avatar. I'll make him reconnect with Raava then trick him to open the spirit portals."

This plot confused the dark spirit, "Why do you care if the portals are open or not? What benefit will that bring you? Even if you want them open, the Avatar will eventually suspect something and will close them. Whether it will be this Raava or the next."

"Trust me, I'll kill the Avatar in the Avatar State so nobody can close the portals. Without the portals open, the spirits won't spread airbending with the world, and that is one thing I can't afford to lose..."

The dark spirit was even more confused now. He could sense that this man in front of him was indeed already an airbender somehow. Why was this man even telling him all of this?

For the next couple of minutes, Zaheer explained everything to Vaatu about the time travel and what will happen.

. . . . . . . .

_Later that night with Team Avatar..._

Aang was lazily strolling over the his spot for the night, then just fell down on the ground, then went into a repeating phase.

"Goodnight Katara. Goodnight Sokka. Goodnight Toph. Goodnight Appa. Goodnight Momo. Goodnight Appa and Mo-" Aang was cut off by an angry Toph.

"GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!" Toph yelled at the young airbender. Aang freaked out and flenched his body in fear. Then slowly rested his body onto the ground to sleep. While Team Avatar was sound asleep, a flash of light appeared then quickly vanished on top of the cliff plain. There appeared the airbenders: Tenzin, Bumi, Jinora, every single airbender that had joined on the vacation. All of them were still asleep and had no idea that all of them had time travelled.

The surroundings of the campsite was the same as it is in the future, so nobody would notice until they ran into the original Team Avatar.

_Aang's Nightmare Sequence..._

_It was at the Firelord's palace again. Aang kicked down the door and was wearing another ridiculous outfit. He snapped his fingers and steam and smoke flooded the flooring he was standing on to make a proper entrance. The young airbender ran towards Ozai, who again was looking ridiculous._

_"Your days of teariny are over, Firelord! I'm bringing you down!" Aang restated from his last nightmare sequence. He quickly glanced down to check if he had pants on in fear of losing them again, "And this time I brought pants." Indeed he did. In fact, his pants were chained to his waist._

_"So it seems," Firelord Ozai exclaimed, "But have you prepared for your... mathmatics test?" Suddenly a little kid's math toy dropped down from nowhere. "Math test?" Aang remembered, "Oh no! I forgot all about the math test!" In fear, Aang had fallen into the kid's math toy and was crushed inside of it by rings._

_Nightmare Sequence Ends..._

Aang woke up from his horrifying mightmare that nobody should ever experience, dripping in sweat and breathing heavily, "I got to be prepared."

He stood up and walked forwards to some koala-sheep and started circling them in an airbending stance. Katara noticed and went towards him to confront the tired young airbender, "Aang, it's the middle of the night! You need to go back to sleep!"

"But I forgot my pants and my math test!" Aang shot back.

Katara inhaled in annoyance, then sighed before grabbing Aang's arm.

"Aang! Please... For me..." Katara and Aang stared into each others eyes for a moment. Aang got lost in Katara's, while Katara got worried for Aang's since they were so exotic. Aang closed shut his eyes tight and rubbed them.

He submitted, because he saw no winning against Katara and they both went off the bed. Then one of the koala-sheep screamed at them.

. . . . . . . .

_In the Fire Nation_...

All day, Prince Zuko was at Mai's house.

"If you could have anything you wanted, what would it be?" Zuko asked.

Mai thought for an answer, "A big fancy fruit-tart with rose petals on top." Zuko angled his head so there mouths could be right next to each other for kissing when they need it.

"You know, being a prince and all, I might just be able to make that happen," Prince Zuko bragged. "That would be impressive," Mai replied to his bragging. They both leaned up from the couch, "Could you get a fruit=tart for Milady," The Prince started, "With rose petals on top?"

The servants bowed to his majesty, "Excellent choice, Sir."

Mai looked impressed, "I guess there are some nice perks by being royalty. Though there's annoying stuff too, like that war meeting coming up."

Zuko launched up instantly, "War meeting? What are you talking about?"

"Azula mentioned something. I-I assumed you were going too," Mai answered.

The prince expectedly remembered the last war meeting he attended, where he got his scar from, then looked down, "I guess I wasn't invited..." The prince looked away in shame.

Unexpectedly, Commander Vor entered the scene unannounced.

Zuko looked back towards the door to see who was intruding, when he saw the commander, "Commander Vor, what are you doing here?" Zuko questioned as he stood up.

The commander had his hands behind his back and walked closer to Prince Zuko before bowing in his presence, "Your majesty, my crew picked up a man lost, floating in the ocean on our way here by the name of Lee. He said he wanted to schedule a meeting with you."

"What's his reason for requesting me?" The young prince questioned as he walk forward semi-aggressively.

"He said you borrowed something from his daughter when you visited Ember Island," Vor answered.

Zuko thought for a moment, _Did I even talk to any girls there? My memory is a little foggy. Perhaps Azula stole something and blamed it on me. _Zuko didn't care for this man to bother him everyday like everybody else, "I don't remember anything of the sorts, but I'll speak with him if he wishes."

. . . . . . . .

_On the island with the airbenders and Team Avatar..._

All of the airbenders were still sleeping on the cliff that the Gaang were right next to. Neither of the groups had any acknowledgement of each other's existence now, but they were going to discover each other today.

Kai was barely awake, but he was exhausted by Meelo from all of last night. He didn't really want to spend time with Meelo when he's hyper. Nothing was worth the trouble of getting up at a time like this so Kai kept sleeping, but was soon awoken again by shouting. All he could hear were voices and loud voices, Kai couldn't make out what they were saying but he didn't care since he thought it was Otaku complaining or somebody from camp.

"Sokka I need to know what day it is!" Aang shouted as soon as he was awake. Aang was poking and pulling open Sokka's eyelids. "What!?" Sokka answered, "Who's talking?!" Sokka stood up but got hit in the face by a rock he smacked against while raising his sword. He fell down shortyl afterwards.

"Relax!" Toph grunted, "It's still 2 days before the invasion.

Aang stood up and pulled on Sokka's arms and legs, "Sokka, get up! You need to work on your rock climbing exercises!"

"What?" Answered Sokka.

"In one of my dreams, you were running from fire nation soldiers, trying to climb this cliff, but you were too slow and they got you!" Aang replied with luny motions and gestures.

Sokka eyed the Avatar and shot upwards, "But that was just a dream. I'm a great climber!" Sokka confirmed holding up a finger. Aang pointed to the cliff. The very same cliff that lead to the plain on top with the airbender's campsite, "Then clib that cliff! CLIMB IT FAST!"

The young water tribe warriors looked at the cliff and saw how tall it was. He looked back at Aang and pointed to confirm it was that cliff he was climbing. Aang nodded in confirmation.

Sokka lazily walked towards the cliff then looked back at Aang who then nodded once more in approval. Sokka was fed up, "Stupid Avatar, stupid cliff, stupid dreams!" He started to climb the mountain, "I can climb fast!"

Aang stood there and watched Sokka's progress as he was climbing. He sighed in relief, until he noticed Toph drinking water. The Avatar cocked his body backwards, "Don't drink that!" Aang ordered. Right as he ordered Toph, Sokka's body flenched and fell down the cliff as he was halfway up. With that, Kai was awake in his tent and stood up.

Kai looked around to see if anybody was talking near him, because it was driving him crazy. He lazily rubbed his eyes and noticed Meelo in a snail position, snoring, and had snot coming out of his nose. _Gee, I hope that stops soon. It's really gross_, Kai thought to himself.

"Why!? Is it poison!?" Kai heard somebody say.

"In my dream, we were right in the middle of the invasion," another voice answered. _Invasion? We're air nomads, we're peaceful! Why would we want to plan an invasion and whom against? _Kai thought to himself. "And we had to stop to use the bathroom! We died because of your tiny bladder!"

_Who are these people? I don't remember these voices at all, and I know every air nomad from air temple island. Even the air acolytes! _Kai questioned in his head.

"And _you_ need to start wearing your hair up," Kai heard the voice again, "In my dream, your hair got caught in a train and-" The boy was interrupted by a sweet sounding girl.

"Aang! I know you're just trying to help, but you _REALLY _need to get a grip!"

"Aang?!" Kai whispered so they couldn't hear, "Well, that's some coincidence." Kai heard no talking for a moment, then, "You're right. I'm losing my mind!" He heard the boy answer. Suddenly, Kai heard something else. Like another person on the cliff trying to climb, but fell and his body scraped against the wall. _They're down beside the cliff?_ He thought.

Kai had to see what these nomads were all about with invasions and peeing trains or whatever that kid said. _Maybe they're not air nomads, but just regular traveling nomads... _Kai thought.

The young boy went outside his tent and looked around, then looked off of the cliff sneakily so he wouldn't be noticed. He saw a dead fire pit, and a sky bison. "I guess they wandered off, and by the looks of it, they're most likely air nomads apart of our nation." Kai shrugged it off and thought it would be nice to explore the island, but he wanted Jinora to accompany him. It was decided, Kai walked over to Jinora's camp, but very stealthy incase Master Tenzin woke up and got the wrong ideas... Again...

"Jinora," Kai whispered into her ear as he rocked her body back in forth, "Jinora wake up!"

The young master airbender's eyes slowly opened in submission as she looked up to see her boyfriend, "Kai? What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"I just thought we could explore the island together and have some fun before we head off," Kai answered calmly.

Jinora raised her hands to rub her eyes, "Okay, I guess we can."

A little while later, they were off and about exploring this decent sized island. Kai wanted to tell Jinora about these airbenders planning an invasion, but didn't want anybody else to hear incase those same people were just next door, "Jinora," Kai started as Jinora glanced his direction, "Earlier before I came to wake you up, I was eavesdropping on some people that were planning an invasion."

Jinora raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why would any air nomad want to plan an invasion?

. . . . . . . .

_With Aang on other parts of the island..._

Little did Kai know, he only saw Appa and thought the people ran off to other parts of the island, but they were just behind the sky bison while Sokka was too close to the cliff to see from above.

"It's like everytime I think about how stressed I am, I just end up more stressed!" Aang paced back and forth twiddling his fingers in circle, "It's like I'm a big growing snowball of nerves!"

Sokka looked back and stopped what he was doing, "Of course you are! That's because you gotta fight the Firelord: The Baddest Man on the Planet! And you better win or we're all done for."

"Sokka!" Katara yelled out, "You're not helping!"

. . . . . . . .

_Meanwhile with Jinora and Kai..._

The two airbenders were out all day just talking and occasionally kissing. They had decided that they would sneak up on the people planning an invasion at night so they would be defenseless. As they headed towards camp they had passed the traveler's camp and hit in a bush, when suddenly they heard one of the boys scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aang screamed as he had just woken up from another nightmare. With his scream it caused the sky bison to shriek along with the lemur-bat.

"It looks like they're fire nation, but they have both a lemur-bat and a sky bison with them?" Jinora told Kai her observations, "And that boy that just screamed... He has air nomad tattoos..." Jinora couldn't comprehend the fact that this boy has air bending tattoos. Only her and Tenzin were supposed to have them!

"How?" Kai asked her.

Jinora didn't respond. Her eyes narrowed on the boy as he was panting heavily. The others who looked fire nation came running towards the young boy, "What happened Aang?" _Aang? This is a dream! There is no possible way my grandfather is alive, a kid and on his quest to defeat the firelord! _Jinora screamed to herself in her head.

"What?!" Kai whispered a bit louder than before, but the kids didn't seem to notice.

"It's the nightmares..." Aang said depressingly as he turning around and supported his body with his arms against the ground, "They just get worse and worse..." It sounded like he was sobbing to Jinora and Kai.

"Looks like it time for another," Sokka commented as he turned in a circle to suddenly have a beard on him, "Therapy Session!"

Aang looked at Sokka intimately, "No! That won't work! Nothing helps! There's only one thing that I can do: I'm gonna stay awake straight through to the invasion!" Aang's eyes started twitching rapidly.

Jinora turned away from the Gaang silently so she wouldn't be detected follow by Kai. "This can't be happening..." Jinora whispered silently.

Kai came up from behind to put his hand on her shoulder in comfort, but Jinora rejected his offer and ran towards the campsite to tell her father. When they both arrived at the campsite, they noticed nobody was awake yet and everything was exactly the same. Jinora rushed into Tenzin's tent to see him, Bumi and Bumjun asleep. "Dad! Dad! Wake up!" Jinora called out to his father.

Tenzin grunted in his sleep as a sign to be not disturbed. Jinora rocked him gently, yet violently, to get her father up. "Not now, Honey," Tenzin mumbled.

"Dad! Get Up!" Jinora yelled in his ear.

Tenzin's eyes shot open and sat up immediately, "Jinora? Kai? What are you two doing here at this hour?" The airbending master asked.

"Shh! Keep your voice down, Dad," Jinora ordered, "You and everybody else have been asleep _all _day long, even the sky bison. There are... Other people here, Dad."

"Asleep all day?" Tenzin questioned, "That's strange... And who are the other people?"

Jinora hesitated, thinking he wouldn't believe her, but then realized she could show him, "It's Grandpa Aang and Gran Gran, Dad... They're here and they're young... Along with Sokka and Toph..."

Tenzin looked puzzled and narrowed his eyes onto his daughter, "Jinora, I think you're a little sleepy. You should get some rest now-" Just immediately after he finished, Jinora almost yelled at him.

"No! They're here! I can show you! Kai saw them too, you have to believe us!" Jinora nearly shouted, but was still quiet enough so nobody could hear. Tenzin submitted and followed them towards the cliff to find four children. Two girls in fire nation outfits, one boy in a fire nation outfit, and one boy with no shirt on... And with arrow tattoos over his body. Tenzin looked puzzled and then noticed the sky bison and lemur-bat just beside the cliff.

"Now do you believe me?" Jinora asked in a tone saying 'I-Was-Right-And-You-Were-Wrong'.

**A/N: Well that was it for Chapter 2. So I've decided to organize this in a different way. Each episode that the writing will go off of, will be 3 chapters. I'll also be adding new parts that kind of relate to Book 2/Book 4 of LoK with Zaheer and Aang. There will be some weird ships starting in the next couple of chapters. For example, Kai will be interested in a certain somebody for ATLA, but will still be with Jinora... Maybe...**

**Side Note: So I'm actually going to try to get this story out ASAP since this chapter is going up the day after chapter 1 went up. I'll start working on chapter 3 today, but probably won't be out until Tuesday or whatever 2 days after this day is for you. That's all, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Situations

**A/N: Remember when I stated this chapter would be out a week or so ago? ... I lied. It turns out, whenever I state whenever the next chapter will come out, I get delayed. Sorry, but I was sick for a while. Anyways, this chapter will be the end of Episode 1 or whatever I said this format would be. Too lazy to check back.**

**Side Note: The ending of The Legend Of Korra was so beautiful! I knew my favorite ship would prevail!**

_Chapter 3_

"Dad! Come back!" Jinora whispered as loud as she could after a confused Tenzin.

"Jinora, I will NOT believe my father and uncle are alive and youthful along with my mother and Toph!" Tenzin responded trying to keep his voice down. They were just entering the tent so they could raise their voices a little.

"Hey Tenzin, whatcha' so flustered about?" Bumi asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Bumi, it's a trick! Don't listen to them! Don't listen to Jinora and Kai!" The master airbender responded. Jinora and Kai looked at each other, then at Bumi, "Bumi, it's the truth," Kai slowly mumbled.

"What's the truth? Are we out of food or something?" The former commander asked curiously.

Kai was about to speak up and tell Bumi the unbelievable news, but was cut off by Jinora, "Dad is right... It was just a joke..." Tenzin smirked believing he was right and wasn't fooled at all. Kai raised an eyebrow towards Jinora, who was looking down in sadness. "Just what I thought... Tell the kids to get up here and wash that blue paint off of that boy. Never joke about this kind of stuff ever again, Jinora."

Jinora nodded slowly and walked out; Kai followed her.

"What was that about?" Kai whispered to Jinora.

Jinora look up at him and smirked slightly, "Either we're in the past... Or they're in the future." She pointed at the original Gaang. Down by the Gaang, Katara, Sokka and Toph were trying to sleep while Aang was on his air ball zooming around everywhere. Kai chuckled, "I like your Grandpa! He looks like fun!"

Jinora smiled at Kai, placing a kiss on his lips, "Let's get some rest, we'll confront them all tomorrow. According to history, Grandpa Aang had a severe case of nightmares and daydreams before the invasion on the firelord's palace. If we speak to Aang privately in the morning, he'll think we're just a figure of his imagination."

"Maybe when the daydreams wear off of him, you can use your spectral form to pretend your a ghost or something," Kai countered. Jinora nodded.

"We should get some rest..." They both said.

. . . . . . . .

_In the morning with Zuko..._

The Prince of the Fire Nation was walking up to an old abandoned house to meet with somebody by the name of Lee. Something about his daughter's item being borrow by him or Azula. As he walked towards to door, he was being watched through the window on the second level.

"Finally... The Prince has arrived," Zaheer mumbled to himself. The hidden airbender turned away and walked down the main stairs to the front door. Before the prince could even knock, the door flung open from the other side, leaving Zuko to hit the air in front of him.

"I'm surprised you didn't come with any guards, your majesty," Zaheer said creepily.

"Hello to you too," Zuko replied suspiciously, "Now what's this about me borrowing your daughters possession?" Zaheer smirked, "Actually, Prince Zuko, that was just a ploy to lure you here. There are more important matters at hand."

Zaheer stepped back a few steps, turned to the side and raised his hand inwards the house, "Please, your majesty, come in and have some tea."

Zuko raised his eyebrow in caution, but did as he was asked of. Zaheer led the young prince to the main room after the door was shut behind them. There was a cup of tea on the table ready to be sipped on, so Zuko took the lead and sat on the couch while Zaheer stood in front of him on the other side of the table. "So what's the matter at hand?" Zuko asked eagerly.

"I understand that you sent a bounty hunter after somebody, did you not?" Zaheer immediately asked, "A combustion bender. And I know that he was sent after the Avatar."

Zuko's heart stopped when he heard this question, then slowly sped up faster and faster while his eyes were wide open. It's a good thing he hadn't drink any tea, because he would've spit it out. "How do you know about that?"

"It matters not how I know, it matters where this combustion bender is."

"You're only interested in the combustion bender?" The young prince asked questionably, "Not the Avatar."

"In due time the Avatar will be dealt with, but I need to find this combustion bender as soon as possible... My lord..." Zaheer finished off.

"Why do you want to know? What importance does he offer you?"

Zaheer had suddenly shown a frown upon his face, "My lover was a combustion bender. She was good at dealing with people who got in the way of my group, until her head was blown off by an earthbender who incased my lover with a suit of armor..."

As Zaheer was explaining, Zuko could sense anger and sadness in his voice at once, but no tears. His face was still as calm as ever.

"Okay, Lee-" Zuko started, but was interrupted shortly after.

"Zaheer," The hidden airbender interrupted the prince.

"What?" Zuko asked confused.

"My name. It's Zaheer. I trust you'll remember that," Zaheer told the fire nation prince, if not threatening him.

"Okay... Zaheer... I know the Avatar is almost here in the Fire Nation Capital, he must be coming from Ba Sing Se. So if that combustion bender is as good a tracker as people say he is, then he'll be somewhere."

_If only I knew more specifics on the history of the 100 year war, then this would be so much easier! _Zaheer thought to himself, "I suppose that will be enough... Goodbye... And don't worry Lord Zuko, I won't say a word to anybody about our little chat here," Zaheer stated sinisterly.

_Lord Zuko? Lord? Not Prince, not Firelord, but just Lord? Who is this guy?_ Zuko thought to himself. Shortly after, The hidden airbender escorted the Prince of the Fire Nation out of the house.

. . . . . . . .

_In the morning with the Gaang..._

Near the edge of a cliff, Katara, the young waterbending master, was doing a morning stretch to get ready for the new day. Behind her, Avatar Aang was pacing back and forth feeling tired and weary, "Invasion," Aang announced weakly, "All aboard the invasion!" This brought Katara's concerned attention, "You don't look so good," She said as she was walking towards him, "You sure you can't lye down for a little nap?"

A couple of yards away, Jinora was looking for Aang to see if she can talk to him while convincing him she was a figure of imagination. From the corner of her eye, she saw her Gran Gran trying to convince her grandfather to sleep. _They look so cute together when they're young_, Jinora smirked and giggled.

_Daydream Sequence..._

_Aang looked back at Katara, "I told you, I can't go back to sleep!"_

_"Aang, staying up all night can't be good for you," Katara stepped closer to the weary Aang. Aang started walking towards the sunrise that reflected off of the ocean blue; it looked so beautiful. "Actually," The Avatar started, "staying up all night has given me time to think." Katara stepped closer to Aang once again._

_"And I've realized some big things, Katara."_

_"What big things?" Katara asked hoping for a sane answer. Aang was still staring off into the sunset, "I see everything so clearly now, what really matters. Why I'm really doing this," Aang drifted off into a romantic moment as he turned around to face the beautiful Katara, "I'm doing it to save the world, but more than that! I'm doing it for the people I love! I'm doing it for you Katara!" Aang finished off as he got inches away from Katara, a perfect distance for kissing according the Aang._

_"What... What are you saying?" Katara asked more confused than ever._

_"I'm saying... I love you!" With that, the Avatar leaned in for the kiss and planted one right on the master waterbender. As soon as he moved his head back, Katara smiled and grabbed him by the neck for another kiss. They kiss like that for almost half a minute until they let go to breathe._

_"What are we doing?"_

_"What our hearts have been telling us to do for a long, long time!" Aang raised his hands in the air, "Baby! You're my forever girl!" Aang finished off by grabbing her waist and dipping her for a kiss. The Avatar puckered up big time and saliva was dripping out of his mouth down his chin._

"Aang?!" _He heard a voice._

_Daydream Sequence Ends..._

Aang suddenly realized he had drifted off into a daydream.

"I was just saying you should take a nap?" Katara said for his well being. From within the bushes, Jinora was giggling so hard that she covered her mouth with both of her hands to not draw attention to her. This was rich stuff going in her journal later on.

Aang turned her way while awkwardly, but quickly, getting out of the dipping position to stand up erect while holding his arm in embarrassment. "Oh! I guess I kinda drifted off into a daydream." Aang honestly excused himself from that scene. "What was your dream about?" Katara asked curiously.

The young airbender boy stood there in silence for a moment to come up with another story, "Uh," he started, "living underwater?"

Katara stood in silence for a short while too, "Sounds neat!" Aang laughed awkwardly as Katara turned away to leave, "Whew!"

. . . . . . . .

_Meanwhile with Zuko and Mai..._

Zuko and Mai were in Mai's home on the couch. Mai was making some tea for the two of them, while Zuko layed on the couch with head head rested on the armrest thinking about last night. About Zaheer and their little chat. _What does this man want? What are his intentions? _Zuko kept asking himself.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a servant, "Prince Zuko, everybody's waiting for you," He announced so they would notice him. The couple immediately stood up and faced him, "What?" The prince asked.

"The high admirals, high generals, the wardens and the princess have all arrived," The servant answered, "You're the only person missing." Zuko stood there in confusion, "So... My dad wants me at the meeting?"

"The Firelord said they will not start until you arrive, Sir."

The prince of the Fire Nation smiled lightly and turned to Mai as if this was a new opportunity.

. . . . . . . .

_Meanwhile with the Gaang and the airbenders..._

Aang was walking through the mini forest on the small island, with his eyes sagging and his mind going nuts. His body was wobbling around every step he took. Jinora was following him and watching from the bushes, _Grandpa Aang is really losing it now... I feel kinda sorry for him..._ Jinora thought to herself. She really wanted to talk to him, it was like seeing a ghost every time she looked at him, except he was alive. It was time to find out the truth, if this really was her grandfather.

Jinora stepped out of the bushes behind Aang before calling out to him, "Hello?" Aang's body immediately became the most erect it has ever been, but was soon disturbed when the young airbender turned around in a fighting stance, "Who's there?!"

Jinora was choking, afraid to speak. "Wh-Who are you?" Jinora stuttered as she called out to him. Aang raised an eyebrow, "I should be asking you the same thing. How are you alive? Or is this a trick?"

"I just need to know! Are you or are you not Avatar Aang?"

Aang's eyes widened, "Yes." Aang mumbled. Tears started forming in his eyes as he suddenly remembered one of his nightmares from long ago, about Gyatso accusing Aang of abandoning the entire air culture in fear of somewhat. "Get back!" Aang got out of his fighting stance and backed away, "You're not real! You can't haunt me! Not before the invasion!"

"Aang! Wait!" Jinora reached her hand out for him as she got closer. Jinora quickly grabbed him before running away, "Aang, please listen!" Aang's eyes dried up when he looked her directly in the eyes. When he looked at her, he saw himself, then he saw Katara. Aang's lips started to move as he didn't know what to say, "Who are you?" He simply asked her.

Jinora shut her eyes for a moment, prepared to tell him the truth so she can get back to her own time, "My name is Jinora... I'm your... Uh-Um... Distant non-blood-related sibling... From the Western Air Temple..." Jinora choked. She couldn't tell him she's his grandaughter, not in this state and not before the invasion.

Aang blinked rapidly in confusion. _What is going on? What kind of daydream is this? _Aang thought to himself. "You're my... Non-blood-related sibling? Why am I imagining you?" _Great_, Jinora started thinking, _I can't believe he bought that._

"I'm... Here to warn you about the dangers of the Firelord. When you fight him... Um... Forgive him... Yeah... And um... Don't kill him... Yeah..." Aang raised his eyebrow, "Oh... Um... Thanks... Miss..." Suddenly, Aang saw Katara again when he looked at Jinora, he began a strange lust for her now. _An air nomad, non-blood-related sibling, beautiful and I'm pretty sure she's just part of a daydream. So there's nothing to lose here_, Aang thought to himself. Aang shut his eyes and leaned his head towards Jinora's quickly so she could step back, then his lips were firmly planted on Jinora's. A large blush formed immediately on Jinora's face, as did Aang's face. Jinora let go of his arm and wrapped hers around his neck, while Aang placed his hands on her waist. The eyes of the 13 year old girl shut slowly, as she began to bee into it. Their kiss lasted about a minute, until Aang slowly pulled away and opened his eyes. Jinora was still blushing the hardest she's ever blushed before. Her eyes blinked rapidly, trying to understand what just happened.

"Strange... That felt... Real..." Aang mumbled with his forehead placed on Jinora's. They both were catching their breaths from that very romantic moment between them.

"That was... Wrong... I just said we're relatives," Jinora protested against him as she pushed away from him. "Actually," Aang started, "You said we're non-blood-related distant siblings, and you're not real in the first place even though that kiss felt extremely real and alive."

"Aang... Don't... We can't do this..."

"It was just one kiss, but I'm sorry, Jinora," Aang apologized.

"I-I... Need to... Go... Now..." Jinora blurted out as fast as she could, but still slowly. She ran off into the bushes and headed back for the airbender camp. _Dammit! Why did I say we're not blood related!? _Jinora said to herself, _Now whenever he sees me, he's gonna be thinking about us together! Dammit Jinora!_

She airbended herself up the cliff without Sokka and Toph noticing. Actually, they weren't there. Nobody was at their campsite anymore. They must've gone to another part. When she got back up, she noticed everybody was awake and packing up the tents and stuff. "No! Stop! Wait!" Jinora shouted at everybody. All the airbenders cocked their heads towards Jinora in confusion. "We can't leave yet! We can leave in the morning!" Jinora shouted at Tenzin who was holding a clipboard in his left hand and a pen in the right. "Why in the morning?" After a good hour, Jinora convinced Tenzin to stay one more night somehow.

_At night... _

Opal and Jinora were about to head to sleep and Ikki had not come in the tent yet. _This is the perfect opportunity to show Opal everything_, Jinora thought.

"Opal," Jinora announced.

Opal stood up from her bedroll and faced the young airbending master, "Yes, Jinora?"

"I need to show you something..." Jinora told her, "Now."

Opal nodded and followed Jinora to the bottom of the cliff they were on as they hid in the bushes. Opal saw something strange though: 4 fire nation kids, but one of them looked like Grandma Toph.

One of the kids was on a cotton bed of some sorts, "Oh great, another hallucination: a bed made out of clouds."

The girl who resembled Toph spoke, "Hey! It's real! We spent hours working on it!" Then the other young boy spoke up, "We made it for you, a good nights sleep will probably be great for you." Beside him were a group of koala-sheep with all of their wool shaved off of them.

The young boy on the wool bed spoke up angrily, "Look!" He started as he climbed off of the bed in a fidgety way, "You guys keep telling me that I need to sleep, but I can't! The invasion is tomorrow!"

The tanned girl you looked part water tribe spoke up, "Aang-" She was immediately interrupted by the young boy, "No Katara! There's still so much I haven't learned! I don't need sleep! What I need is practice. Quick! Hit me!" Aang said as he was wobbling back and forth in a fighting stance.

"I'm not going to hit you."

"Want me to do it?" Toph asked as she pointed to herself, but was then hit lightly on the arm by Sokka.

"You've been training since the day we met," Katara walked to Aang and put her hand on his shoulder, "I've seen your progress. You're smart, brave and strong enough."

"You really think so?"

"We all do!" Sokka spoke up as he was raising his arms, "You can do this! You're ready!"

Toph decided to pitch in the conversation, "You're the man twinkle toes!" She said as she pointed at him with both hands. "Thanks guys." Aang said quietly as a smile spread across his face. With that, he nodded, yawned, rubbed his eyes and was laid down on the wool bed by Katara, "I think I am ready..."

Opal looked angrily at Jinora after the 3 kids left the area and Aang was asleep. "Is this some kind of joke to you?" Opal whispered furiously.

"Opal, I promise! Swear on my life that they really are the original Team Avatar! That's my grandfather right there! My gran gran just left with her brother, Sokka, and your grandmother, Toph!" Jinora responded sincerely and honestly. Opal could see the truth in her eyes. All though she wasn't an earthbender like the rest of her family, she could still tell when people are telling the truth.

"Okay... I believe you..."

"Thank you," Jinora said kindly as she wrapped her arms around Opal, then Opal did the same.

**A/N: Well... How'd I do? I know some people will most likely say it's gross that I put in an Aang x Jinora ship, but come on guys, it won't be permanent. Aang will soon realize that it's wrong and know the truth eventually. Maybe not soon... But eventually. Plus, Star Wars did it with Luke and Leia, so I don't see why I can't. More Zaheer next chapter when the invasion will start. More Tenzin, more Opal, more Meelo, more Katara, more Azula, more Zuko, more Bumi, more Bumjun, more Ozai, more Sokka, more Toph, more Zaheer, more Zaheer and probably more Zaheer. I'm busy with Christmas stuff right now, because my mom is a picture freak so I won't be updating unless my entire family is gone.**

**My estimate is somewhere around a week or so.**


End file.
